Wild Western Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Black Rider | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Benulis | Inker2_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Black Rider is on the trail of a group of bank robers named Pedro, Samson and Tully after he captured their comrade Bates. He comes across Pedro and easily captures him and brings him back to the sheriff's office in San Juan, unaware that this is part of Samson and Tully's plan. At the jail, Pedro begs not to be put in the same cell as Bates as they had their falling out a few towns back. The sheriff ignores the pleas and tosses him in with Bates and the two appear to fight it out. Satisfied, the Black Rider rides out to look for Tully and Samson. In his absence Pedro and Bates stop fighting. The fake hatred was all part of the plan to get them in the same cell where the wall to the jail meets the wall to the local bank. Pulling out stick of dynamite they blast the wall and begin collecting money from the bank just as Tully and Samson arrive to help them escape. However, the Black Rider has figured out their deception and ridden back to San Juan where he catches them in the act. When the bank robbers refuse to surrender the Black Rider guns them all down. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pedro * Samson * Tully * Bates Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 10 | StoryTitle3 = Draw the Noose Tight | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Badge of Honor | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dave Berg | Inker4_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Two-Gun Kid | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = George Tuska | Inker5_1 = George Tuska | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In the town of Mesquite Wells the Two-Gun Kid comes across a plot by an rancher named Wolf who is trying to force the locals buy out their ranches or have their water cut off. He agrees to help when one of the elderly ranchers stands up to Wolf and his men and is gunned down for it. He rallies the other ranchers to make a stand, destroying a dam and lighting his ranch on fire. When Wolf rushes to save his ranch the Two-Gun Kid confronts him. Wolf fights back but is easily gunned down by the hero. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}